Various molecules, such as tumor necrosis factor-α (“TNF-α”), tumor necrosis factor-β (“TNF-β” or “lymphotoxin-α”), lymphotoxin-β (“LT-β”), CD30 ligand, CD27 ligand, CD40 ligand, OX-40 ligand, 4-1BB ligand, Apo-1 ligand (also referred to as Fas ligand or CD95 ligand), Apo-2 ligand (also referred to as TRAIL), Apo-3 ligand (also referred to as TWEAK), APRIL, OPG ligand (also referred to as RANK ligand, ODF, or TRANCE), and TALL-1 (also referred to as BlyS, BAFF or THANK) have been identified as members of the tumor necrosis factor (“TNF”) family of cytokines [See, e.g., Gruss and Dower, Blood, 85:3378-3404 (1995); Schmid et al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci., 83:1881 (1986); Dealtry et al., Eur. J. Immunol., 17:689 (1987); Pitti et al., J. Biol. Chem., 271:12687-12690 (1996); Wiley et al., Immunity, 3:673-682 (1995); Browning et al., Cell, 72:847-856 (1993); Armitage et al. Nature, 357:80-82 (1992), WO 97/01633 published Jan. 16, 1997; WO 97/25428 published Jul. 17, 1997; Marsters et al., Curr. Biol., 8:525-528 (1998); Chicheportiche et al., Biol. Chem., 272:32401-32410 (1997); Hahne et al., J. Exp. Med., 188:1185-1190 (1998); WO98/28426 published Jul. 2, 1998; WO98/46751 published Oct. 22, 1998; WO/98/18921 published May 7, 1998; Moore et al., Science, 285:260-263 (1999); Shu et al., J. Leukocyte Biol., 65:680 (1999); Schneider et al., J. Exp. Med., 189:1747-1756 (1999); Mukhopadhyay et al., J. Biol. Chem., 274:15978-15981 (1999)]. Among these molecules, TNF-α, TNF-β, CD30 ligand, 4-1BB ligand, Apo-1 ligand, Apo-2 ligand (Apo2L/TRAIL) and Apo-3 ligand (TWEAK) have been reported to be involved in apoptotic cell death.
Apo2L/TRAIL was identified several years ago as a member of the TNF family of cytokines. [see, e.g., Wiley et al., Immunity, 3:673-682 (1995); Pitti et al., J. Biol. Chem., 271:12697-12690 (1996)] The full-length human Apo2L/TRAIL polypeptide is a 281 amino acid long, Type II transmembrane protein. Some cells can produce a natural soluble form of the polypeptide, through enzymatic cleavage of the polypeptide's extracellular region [Mariani et al., J. Cell. Biol., 137:221-229 (1997)]. Crystallographic studies of soluble forms of Apo2L/TRAIL reveal a homotrimeric structure similar to the structures of TNF and other related proteins [Hymowitz et al., Molec. Cell, 4:563-571 (1999); Hymowitz et al., Biochemistry, 39:633-644 (2000)]. Apo2L/TRAIL, unlike other TNF family members however, was found to have a unique structural feature in that three cysteine residues (at position 230 of each subunit in the homotrimer) together coordinate a zinc atom, and that the zinc binding is important for trimer stability and biological activity. [Hymowitz et al., supra; Bodmer et al., J. Biol. Chem., 275:20632-20637 (2000)]
It has been reported in the literature that Apo2L/TRAIL may play a role in immune system modulation, including autoimmune diseases such as rheumatoid arthritis [see, e.g., Thomas et al., J. Immunol., 161:2195-2200 (1998); Johnsen et al., Cytokine, 11:664-672 (1999); Griffith et al., J. Exp. Med., 189:1343-1353 (1999); Song et al., J. Exp. Med., 191:1095-1103 (2000)].
Soluble forms of Apo2L/TRAIL have also been reported to induce apoptosis in a variety of cancer cells in vitro, including colon, lung, breast, prostate, bladder, kidney, ovarian and brain tumors, as well as melanoma, leukemia, and multiple myeloma [see, e.g., Wiley et al., supra; Pitti et al., supra; Rieger et al., FEBS Letters, 427:124-128 (1998); Ashkenazi et al., J. Clin. Invest., 104:155-162 (1999); Walczak et al., Nature Med., 5:157-163 (1999); Keane et al., Cancer Research, 59:734-741 (1999); Mizutani et al., Clin. Cancer Res., 5:2605-2612 (1999); Gazitt, Leukemia, 13:1817-1824 (1999); Yu et al., Cancer Res., 60:2384-2389 (2000); Chinnaiyan et al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci., 97:1754-1759 (2000)]. In vivo studies in murine tumor models further suggest that Apo2L/TRAIL, alone or in combination with chemotherapy or radiation therapy, can exert substantial anti-tumor effects [see, e.g., Ashkenazi et al., supra; Walzcak et al., supra; Gliniak et al., Cancer Res., 59:6153-6158 (1999); Chinnaiyan et al., supra; Roth et al., Biochem. Biophys. Res. Comm., 265:1999 (1999)]. In contrast to many types of cancer cells, most normal human cell types appear to be resistant to apoptosis induction by certain recombinant forms of Apo2L/TRAIL [Ashkenazi et al., supra; Walzcak et al., supra]. Jo et al. has reported that a polyhistidine-tagged soluble form of Apo2L/TRAIL induced apoptosis in vitro in normal isolated human, but not non-human, hepatocytes [Jo et al., Nature Med., 6:564-567 (2000); see also, Nagata, Nature Med., 6:502-503 (2000)]. It is believed that certain recombinant Apo2L/TRAIL preparations may vary in terms of biochemical properties and biological activities on diseased versus normal cells, depending, for example, on the presence or absence of a tag molecule, zinc content, and % trimer content [See, Lawrence et al., Nature Med., Letter to the Editor, 7:383-385 (2001); Qin et al., Nature Med., Letter to the Editor, 7:385-386 (2001)].
Various molecules in the TNF family also have purported role(s) in the function or development of the immune system [Gruss et al., Blood, 85:3378 (1995)]. Zheng et al. have reported that TNF-α is involved in post-stimulation apoptosis of CD8-positive T cells [Zheng et al., Nature, 377:348-351 (1995)]. Other investigators have reported that CD30 ligand may be involved in deletion of self-reactive T cells in the thymus [Amakawa et al., Cold Spring Harbor Laboratory Symposium on Programmed Cell Death, Abstr. No. 10, (1995)]. CD40 ligand activates many functions of B cells, including proliferation, immunoglobulin secretion, and survival [Renshaw et al., J. Exp. Med., 180:1889 (1994)]. Another recently identified TNF family cytokine, TALL-1 (BlyS), has been reported, under certain conditions, to induce B cell proliferation and immunoglobulin secretion. [Moore et al., supra; Schneider et al., supra; Mackay et al., J. Exp. Med., 190:1697 (1999)].
Mutations in the mouse Fas/Apo-1 receptor or ligand genes (called lpr and gld, respectively) have been associated with some autoimmune disorders, indicating that Apo-1 ligand may play a role in regulating the clonal deletion of self-reactive lymphocytes in the periphery [Krammer et al., Curr. Op. Immunol., 6:279-289 (1994); Nagata et al., Science, 267:1449-1456 (1995)]. Apo-1 ligand is also reported to induce post-stimulation apoptosis in CD4-positive T lymphocytes and in B lymphocytes, and may be involved in the elimination of activated lymphocytes when their function is no longer needed [Krammer et al., supra; Nagata et al., supra]. Agonist mouse monoclonal antibodies specifically binding to the Apo-1 receptor have been reported to exhibit cell killing activity that is comparable to or similar to that of TNF-α [Yonehara et al., J. Exp. Med., 169:1747-1756 (1989)].
The TNF-related ligand called OPG ligand (also referred to as RANK ligand, TRANCE, or ODF) has been reported in the literature to have some involvement in certain immunoregulatory activities. WO98/28426 published Jul. 2, 1998 describes the ligand (referred to therein as RANK ligand) as a Type 2 transmembrane protein, which in a soluble form, was found to induce maturation of dendritic cells, enhance CD1a+ dendritic cell allo-stimulatory capacity in a MLR, and enhance the number of viable human peripheral blood T cells in vitro in the presence of TGF-beta. [see also, Anderson et al., Nature, 390:175-179 (1997)]. The WO98/28426 reference also discloses that the ligand enhanced production of TNF-alpha by one macrophage tumor cell line (called RAW264.7; ATCC TIB71), but did not stimulate nitric oxide production by those tumor cells.
The putative roles of OPG ligand/TRANCE/ODF in modulating dendritic cell activity [see, e.g., Wong et al., J. Exp. Med., 186:2075-2080 (1997); Wong et al., J. Leukocyte Biol., 65:715-724 (1999); Josien et al., J. Immunol., 162:2562-2568 (1999); Josien et al., J. Exp. Med., 191495-501 (2000)] and in influencing T cell activation in an immune response [see, e.g., Bachmann et al., J. Exp. Med., 189:1025-1031 (1999); Green et al., J. Exp. Med., 189:1017-1020 (1999)] have been explored in the literature. Kong et al., Nature, 397:315-323 (1999) report that mice with a disrupted opgl gene showed severe osteoporosis, lacked osteoclasts, and exhibited defects in early differentiation of T and B lymphocytes. Kong et al. have further reported that systemic activation of T cells in vivo led to an OPGL-mediated increase in osteoclastogenesis and bone loss. [Kong et al., Nature, 402:304-308 (1999)].
Induction of various cellular responses mediated by such TNF family cytokines is believed to be initiated by their binding to specific cell receptors. Previously, two distinct TNF receptors of approximately 55-kDa (TNFR1) and 75-kDa (TNFR2) were identified [Hohman et al., J. Biol. Chem., 264:14927-14934 (1989); Brockhaus et al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci., 87:3127-3131 (1990); EP 417,563, published Mar. 20, 1991; Loetscher et al., Cell, 61:351 (1990); Schall et al., Cell, 61:361 (1990); Smith et al., Science, 248:1019-1023 (1990); Lewis et al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci., 88:2830-2834 (1991); Goodwin et al., Mol. Cell. Biol., 11:3020-3026 (1991)]. Those TNFRs were found to share the typical structure of cell surface receptors including extracellular, transmembrane and intracellular regions. The extracellular portions of both receptors were found naturally also as soluble TNF-binding proteins [Nophar, Y. et al., EMBO J., 9:3269 (1990); and Kohno, T. et al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. U.S.A., 87:8331 (1990); Hale et al., J. Cell. Biochem. Supplement 15F, 1991, p. 113 (P424)].
The extracellular portion of type 1 and type 2 TNFRs (TNFR1 and TNFR2) contains a repetitive amino acid sequence pattern of four cysteine-rich domains (CRDs) designated 1 through 4, starting from the NH2-terminus. [Schall et al., supra; Loetscher et al., supra; Smith et al., supra; Nophar et al., supra; Kohno et al., supra; Banner et al., Cell, 73:431-435 (1993)]. A similar repetitive pattern of CRDs exists in several other cell-surface proteins, including the p75 nerve growth factor receptor (NGFR) [Johnson et al., Cell, 47:545 (1986); Radeke et al., Nature, 325:593 (1987)], the B cell antigen CD40 [Stamenkovic et al., EMBO J., 8:1403 (1989)], the T cell antigen OX40 [Mallet et al., EMBO J., 9:1063 (1990)] and the Fas antigen [Yonehara et al., supra and Itoh et al., Cell, 66:233-243 (1991)]. CRDs are also found in the soluble TNFR (sTNFR)-like T2 proteins of the Shope and myxoma poxviruses [Upton et al., Virology, 160:20-29 (1987); Smith et al., Biochem. Biophys. Res. Commun., 176:335 (1991); Upton et al., Virology, 184:370 (1991)]. Optimal alignment of these sequences indicates that the positions of the cysteine residues are well conserved. These receptors are sometimes collectively referred to as members of the TNF/NGF receptor superfamily.
The TNF family ligands identified to date, with the exception of lymphotoxin-α, are typically type II transmembrane proteins, whose C-terminus is extracellular. In contrast, most receptors in the TNF receptor (TNFR) family identified to date are typically type I transmembrane proteins. In both the TNF ligand and receptor families, however, homology identified between family members has been found mainly in the extracellular domain (“ECD”). Several of the TNF family cytokines, including TNF-α, Apo-1 ligand and CD40 ligand, are cleaved proteolytically at the cell surface; the resulting protein in each case typically forms a homotrimeric molecule that functions as a soluble cytokine. TNF receptor family proteins are also usually cleaved proteolytically to release soluble receptor ECDs that can function as inhibitors of the cognate cytokines.
The TNFR family member, referred to as RANK, has been identified as a receptor for OPG ligand (see WO98/28426 published Jul. 2, 1998; Anderson et al., Nature, 390:175-179 (1997); Lacey et al., Cell, 93:165-176 (1998). Another TNFR-related molecule, called OPG (FDCR-1 or OCIF), has also been identified as a receptor for OPG ligand. [Simonet et al., Cell, 89:309 (1997); Yasuda et al., Endocrinology, 139:1329 (1998); Yun et al., J. Immunol., 161:6113-6121 (1998)]. Yun et al., supra, disclose that OPG/FDCR-1/OCIF is expressed in both a membrane-bound form and a secreted form and has a restricted expression pattern in cells of the immune system, including dendritic cells, EBV-transformed B cell lines and tonsillar B cells. Yun et al. also disclose that in B cells and dendritic cells, expression of OPG/FDCR-1/OCIF can be up-regulated by CD40, a molecule involved in B cell activation. However, Yun et al. acknowledge that how OPG/FDCR-1/OCIF functions in the regulation of the immune response is unknown.
More recently, other members of the TNFR family have been identified. In von Bulow et al., Science, 278:138-141 (1997), investigators describe a plasma membrane receptor referred to as Transmembrane Activator and CAML-Interactor or “TACI”. The TACI receptor is reported to contain a cysteine-rich motif characteristic of the TNFR family. In an in vitro assay, cross linking of TACI on the surface of transfected Jurkat cells with TACI-specific antibodies led to activation of NF-KB. [see also, WO 98/39361 published Sep. 18, 1998].
Laabi et al., EMBO J., 11:3897-3904 (1992) reported identifying a new gene called “BCM” whose expression was found to coincide with B cell terminal maturation. The open reading frame of the BCM normal cDNA predicted a 184 amino acid long polypeptide with a single transmembrane domain. These investigators later termed this gene “BCMA” [Laabi et al., Nucleic Acids Res., 22:1147-1154 (1994)]. BCMA mRNA expression was reported to be absent in human malignant B cell lines which represent the pro-B lymphocyte stage, and thus, is believed to be linked to the stage of differentiation of lymphocytes [Gras et al., Int. Immunology, 7:1093-1106 (1995)]. In Madry et al., Int. Immunology, 10:1693-1702 (1998), the cloning of murine BCMA cDNA was described. The murine BCMA cDNA is reported to encode a 185 amino acid long polypeptide having 62% identity to the human BCMA polypeptide. Alignment of the murine and human BCMA protein sequences revealed a conserved motif of six cysteines in the N-terminal region, suggesting that the BCMA protein belongs to the TNFR superfamily [Madry et al., supra].
In Marsters et al., Curr. Biol., 6:750 (1996), investigators describe a full length native sequence human polypeptide, called Apo-3, which exhibits similarity to the TNFR family in its extracellular cysteine-rich repeats and resembles TNFR1 and CD95 in that it contains a cytoplasmic death domain sequence [see also Marsters et al., Curr. Biol., 6:1669 (1996)]. Apo-3 has also been referred to by other investigators as DR3, wsl-1, TRAMP, and LARD [Chinnaiyan et al., Science, 274:990 (1996); Kitson et al., Nature, 384:372 (1996); Bodmer et al., Immunity, 6:79 (1997); Screaton et al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci., 94:4615-4619 (1997)].
Pan et al. have disclosed another TNF receptor family member referred to as “DR4” [Pan et al., Science, 276:111-113 (1997); see also WO98/32856 published Jul. 30, 1998]. The DR4 was reported to contain a cytoplasmic death domain capable of engaging the cell suicide apparatus. Pan et al. disclose that DR4 is believed to be a receptor for the ligand known as Apo2L/TRAIL.
In Sheridan et al., Science, 277:818-821 (1997) and Pan et al., Science, 277:815-818 (1997), another molecule believed to be a receptor for Apo2L/TRAIL is described [see also, WO98/51793 published Nov. 19, 1998; WO98/41629 published Sep. 24, 1998]. That molecule is referred to as DR5 (it has also been alternatively referred to as Apo-2; TRAIL-R, TR6, Tango-63, hAPO8, TRICK2 or KILLER [Screaton et al., Curr. Biol., 7:693-696 (1997); Walczak et al., EMBO J., 16:5386-5387 (1997); Wu et al., Nature Genetics, 17:141-143 (1997); WO98/35986 published Aug. 20, 1998; EP870,827 published Oct. 14, 1998; WO98/46643 published Oct. 22, 1998; WO99/02653 published Jan. 21, 1999; WO99/09165 published Feb. 25, 1999; WO99/11791 published Mar. 11, 1999]. Like DR4, DR5 is reported to contain a cytoplasmic death domain and be capable of signaling apoptosis. The crystal structure of the complex formed between Apo-2L/TRAIL and DR5 is described in Hymowitz et al., Molecular Cell, 4:563-571 (1999).
Yet another death domain-containing receptor, DR6, was recently identified [Pan et al., FEBS Letters, 431:351-356 (1998)]. Aside from containing four putative extracellular cysteine rich domains and a cytoplasmic death domain, DR6 is believed to contain a putative leucine-zipper sequence that overlaps with a proline-rich motif in the cytoplasmic region. The proline-rich motif resembles sequences that bind to src-homology-3 domains, which are found in many intracellular signal-transducing molecules. In contrast to other death domain-containing receptors referred to above, DR6 does not induce cell death in the apoptosis sensitive indicator cell line, MCF-7, suggesting an alternate function for this receptor. Consistent with this observation, DR6 is presently believed not to associate with death-domain containing adapter molecules, such as FADD, RAIDD and RIP, that mediate downstream signaling from activated death receptors [Pan et al., FEBS Lett., 431:351 (1998)].
A further group of recently identified receptors are referred to as “decoy receptors,” which are believed to function as inhibitors, rather than transducers of signaling. This group includes DCR1 (also referred to as TRID, LIT or TRAIL-R3) [Pan et al., Science, 276:111-113 (1997); Sheridan et al., Science, 277:818-821 (1997); McFarlane et al., J. Biol. Chem., 272:25417-25420 (1997); Schneider et al., FEBS Letters, 416:329-334 (1997); Degli-Esposti et al., J. Exp. Med., 186:1165-1170 (1997); and Mongkolsapaya et al., J. Immunol., 160:3-6 (1998)] and DCR2 (also called TRUNDD or TRAIL-R4) [Marsters et al., Curr. Biol., 7:1003-1006 (1997); Pan et al., FEBS Letters, 424:41-45 (1998); Degli-Esposti et al., Immunity, 7:813-820 (1997)], both cell surface molecules, as well as OPG [Simonet et al., supra; Emery et al., infra] and DCR3 [Pitti et al., Nature, 396:699-703 (1998)], both of which are secreted, soluble proteins.
Additional newly identified members of the TNFR family include CAR1, HVEM, GITR, ZTNFR-5, NTR-1, and TNFL1 [Brojatsch et al., Cell, 87:845-855 (1996); Montgomery et al., Cell, 87:427-436 (1996); Marsters et al., J. Biol. Chem., 272:14029-14032 (1997); Nocentini et al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 94:6216-6221 (1997); Emery et al., J. Biol. Chem., 273:14363-14367 (1998); WO99/04001 published Jan. 28, 1999; WO99/07738 published Feb. 18, 1999; WO99/33980 published Jul. 8, 1999].
As reviewed recently by Tewari et al., TNFR1, TNFR2 and CD40 modulate the expression of proinflammatory and costimulatory cytokines, cytokine receptors, and cell adhesion molecules through activation of the transcription factor, NF-κB [Tewari et al., Curr. Op. Genet. Develop., 6:39-44 (1996)]. NF-κB is the prototype of a family of dimeric transcription factors whose subunits contain conserved Rel regions [Verma et al., Genes Develop., 9:2723-2735 (1996); Baldwin, Ann. Rev. Immunol., 14:649-681 (1996)]. In its latent form, NF-κB is complexed with members of the IκB inhibitor family; upon inactivation of the IκB in response to certain stimuli, released NF-κB translocates to the nucleus where it binds to specific DNA sequences and activates gene transcription. As described above, the TNFR members identified to date either include or lack an intracellular death domain region. Some TNFR molecules lacking a death domain, such as TNFR2, CD40, HVEM, and GITR, are capable of modulating NF-κB activity. [see, e.g., Lotz et al., J. Leukocyte Biol., 60:1-7 (1996)].
For a review of the TNF family of cytokines and their receptors, see Ashkenazi and Dixit, Science, 281:1305-1308 (1998); Golstein, Curr. Biol., 7:750-753 (1997); Gruss and Dower, supra, Nagata, Cell, 88:355-365 (1997); and Locksley et al., Cell, 104:487-501 (2001).